One step closer to a real family
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Summary: After his rehabilitation he asked her out on a date. A real one. And it felt good. Being normal, for once. Even if it lasted only that one night. But then again, they never were normal. One-Shot for now. But if you guys want more just review and I shall see what I can do for you :) 3 SkyeWard 3
1. Chapter 1

One step closer to a real family

Grant was sitting up in his bed, annoyed that the doctors wouldn't let him leave. The mission wasn't supposed to be that dangerous, even though they were going against Hydra.

He was one of the few Specialist's capable of taking down several Hydra agents at a time, while planting a bomb. He was very proud of himself. Thanks to Coulson and his team, who not only accepted him back, giving him a much needed second chance, but also spoke on his behalf in front of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Fury himself, Ward now had the opportunity to repair some of his past mistakes by helping his team take down Hydra.

While he felt good doing his job, something bothered him. Or better yet, someone. Skye. She knew it was important for him to go on this missions, not only for S.H.I.E.L.D., but for himself as well. He could prove to everyone that he was good again and help them take down the enemy once and for all. But Skye wasn't happy. She would never ask him to choose between her and his job, but at times she felt selfish.

It has been two years since Hydra stepped out of the shadows and a year and a half since he came back. Shortly after his rehabilitation he asked her out on a date. A real one. And it felt good. Being normal, for once. Even if it lasted only that one night. But then again, they never were normal. He a spy, she a hacker, both part of an organization no one really knew what it was. Well, they knew. They were the line between the world and a much weirder world. Their job: to protect, whether it was one person or the entire human race, they would protect this world.

At least Coulson backed off when Skye told him that she would expose super secret S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets if he even tried to ruin her relationship with Ward, by sending him far away. It was her choice, not his. And if he didn't want her to hate him, he better kept his nose out of her business. As the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson could have punished her severely for just her tone, but what really bothered him was that she seemed to love Ward. He didn't know how to handle things, so he just promised her he wouldn't send him away, unless it was absolutely necessary. Thankfully, Agent Hill needed Skye for something and Coulson seized his chance to have _the talk_ with Agent Ward. It is unnecessary to say that they talked for hours before Coulson was satisfied that the former Hydra agent was as much in love with Skye as she was with him. For now that was enough. Besides, Skye was Coulson's little girl and he swore to give her a better life than the one she had so far. He dismissed Ward, but not before signaling that he had his eye on both of them. Ward only nodded and left.

So, after a few weeks not only the Bus, but the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about them. At first some thought it wouldn't work, but everyone came to realize that those two worked together as one, some might say even better than Barton and Romanoff, which meant something. At times Ward went on missions alone, but that happened rarely. They all went on missions together, most of the times anyway, just like before Hydra. And everyone enjoyed it.

But every time Ward had a solo mission and Skye was forced to stay behind, she made him swear that he would come back home to her in one piece. He promised, not only trying to comfort her, but to drive him on to actually keep his promise. He would die gladly to save her, but after so many days (and nights) spend together he knew that she would fall apart if anything bad would happen to him. It amazed him the fierce way she loved, not only him, but the entire team. But when it came to him, she reached new extremes. He understood her, though. He felt the same way. When he first joined the team, because of Garrett, he started to feel something for them, all of them. But know, he had a family and he loved them all. But Skye was different. She was his light in the darkness, his breath under water, she was his whole life.

When they came to brief him about the mission he knew it would be difficult and dangerous, but when all hell broke loose he thought for the first time that he might not make it back home, back to her. It was a miracle that he did, but he was badly injured. He tried to convince the doctors that he was fine, but they threatened to put restraints on him if he would try to leave his bed. He just nodded and was left alone. So there he was sitting on his bed. All alone, wondering where his girlfriend was. Before he even finished his thought he heard the door fly open and saw Skye standing out of breath in front of him.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN" she yelled at him. One single tear ran down her cheek and it made Grant swallow hard. He hated it when he made her cry. Before he could respond she threw herself at him, pulling him into a tight embrace. She was sobbing and the only thing he could do was to rub her back and whisper _I'm sorry_ and _I love you_. It took her a little while to calm down and Ward started to worry that something else might have upset her.

"Skye?" No answer. "What is wrong? You are not just upset because of me. I know you." He did. And she knew that. She wanted to tell him, but not like this. She wanted it to be special.

"You have to promise me something…" she started.

"Anything."

"Stop going on such dangerous missions."

"Sweetheart, this is my job. I want to help rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. and this is the only way."

"I don't wanna loose you."

"You won't."

"How can you say that? Look at you right now." He knew better than to argue with her. He loved her very much, but sometimes she reminded him of the day they met, when he thought she was an ass, not an asset as Coulson called her.

"I need you. We need you to come back" Skye said in a low voice, but he heard her.

"Don't worry. I will always come to you and the team."

"Not just the team. Someone else."

Figuring he wouldn't understand, Skye took out a paper, it seemed, out of her back pocket and handed it to him. Skye watched him carefully, not wanting to miss his reaction. When realization finally hit him he must have looked shocked, because Skye immediately stood up and turned her back, wanting to leave. But Grant kept her in place by grabbing her wrist.

"Is this for real, Skye?" She turned around, unshed tears in her eyes. She just stared at him, unable to say a word. Grant got out of his bed, despite the pain he was in walked the short distance to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to be a father? I love you" Grant knelt down and pushed her shirt up, exposing her still flat belly, pressing a gentle kiss he whispered "and I love you too." Skye couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks and knelt down as well wrapping her arms around his neck. He was alive. And he loved her. And he was happy about the pregnancy. At last, they would have a family of their own. They loved the team like a family, but this was different. This would be theirs: Grant, Skye and little baby … Well they still needed to figure out a name, as soon as they knew the gender. But other than that everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

One step closer to a real family

"Grant?" Skye was looking for her boyfriend. She was now nine months pregnant and very slow. She couldn't wait for the little one to be born. Coulson gave the two of them a small apartment on the Playground base, a bedroom, living room, bathroom, kitchen and a smaller sized room, that was transformed into a nursery.

The baby was already overdue, but Simmons assured the soon to be parents that everything was fine. Skye didn't feel fine. Her entire body ached, she was fat, slow and was worst she was so incredibly horny that if it wasn't for her own body being in her way she would have jumped Grant's bones every minute of every day.

She walked around the Playground looking for him. He wasn't anywhere to be found. She knew he wasn't on missions, since Coulson ordered him to stay grounded ever since she entered her third trimester. He would go out only if it was absolutely necessary. Which, thankfully, wasn't the case. He couldn't complain though. He loved his job, but he loved his family more.

"Grant?" she started yelling.

"Skye?" Grant sounded far away. She started to walk towards the way his voice came from. She even sprinted a little wanting to know where he was and why he would leave her alone. Lately, she needed help for everything. She hated it, but Grant seemed to be on cloud nine whenever he had something to do. "Honey, what are you doing here?" Grant seemed worried to find her outside their quarters.

"I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get up so quickly. Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. I... had a nightmare. You were on a mission and..." she started sobbing. Damn hormones. Grant knew about those nightmares and immediately pulled her into a thight embrace, rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. And I'm here with you. I just needed to fix something and I couldn't do that in our living room without waking you up." He kissed her forehead before asking "Do you want to see what I've been up to." He was smiling when he took her small hand in his and lead her to the room he was working in. Skye's eyes went wide when she saw what he was doing. In the middle of the room was a wonderful white crib and on the inside were several pink pillows and blankets, as well as a pink teddy bear, the first thing Grant bought for the baby after he found out. Back then they didn't know that they would have a daughter, but Grant hoped for one. When Simmons confirmed it was a girl he was more than extatic. He told everyone he saw that day that he was having a baby girl. Skye never saw him happier and it made her happy. After all that pain he went through growing up and then with Garrett and the whole Hydra story he finally got the family he always wanted.

"Grant, it's beautifull! You made this? All by yourself?"

"Yes. I want everything to be perfect for my little girl" he knelt down and kissed Skyes swollen belly. "I love you and your mom so much."

"And we love you..." Skye felt a sharp pain running through her body that made her bend down almost hitting her head againts Grant's. He instantly got up and held her close.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Shit. My water just broke" said Skye before another contraction hit her.

"Ok. Breathe. Your going to be fine. We need to find Simmons..." Ward started talking unusually fast and nervous, unlike his calm demeanor. He took Skye into his arms and carried her bridal-style to the infirmary. Skye wanted to protest, but another contraction hit her. They arrived there in no time and Grant sat her down on a bed rushing out to find Simmons. Fortunately Jemma was in the lab next to the infirmary, testing some drug.

"Simmons, quick. Skye. Baby" was the only thing he said before leaving to get back to Skye. It took Jemma a moment to realize what he was saying and when she understood she called Fitz to get the team together. Their newest member was about to be born.

"Where were you?" Grant yelled at her.

"Grant! Stop it! Don't yell at her" Skye said angrily.

"Oh, it's fine. Daddy is a little anxious to meet his baby girl. Don't worry. Now, Skye, let me have a look." Jemma said calm and smiling. She sat down at the end of the bed were Skye stretched out and took a peak to see how much time they had.

"Oh, my!" Jemma said.

"What? What is it?" Grant asked panicked.

"Seems like your daughter is about to be born. You are almost fully dilated. The baby must be in a hurry. Ok. We can do this. Ward, go and hold her steady. On my mark I will need you to push, Skye." Skye just nodded.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Jemma asked surprised.

"What about drugs?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What?" Skye asked a little scared.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm here for you." Grant tried to reassure her.

"Oh, shut up, you asshole. This is all your fault"

Several swear words and pushes later, Skye fell back on the bed exhausted. While Grant washed his little girl, just like he learned from the books and with Jemma's help, Skye tried to get up to see her daughter.

"Skye, wait. Let me examine you" Jemma insisted. She helped Skye clean up in the bathroom, while Grant just looked down at his daughter in awe. He was so absorbed by the little girl that he didn't even notice when the two women returned to the room.

"Ward, I think there is someone else who wants to meet our newest member" Jemma said pointing at Skye who stood behind him, tears in her eyes at that beautifull sight.

"My god, Skye. She is perfect." Grant gave his girl another kiss before handing her to her mother. Skye sat down on the chair behind her and started exploring her little bundle of joy.

"Hey there, I'm your mommy and this over there is your daddy and we love you very, very much." The little girl looked up at Skye and actually smiled. "Did you see that, Grant? She smiled. I can't believe it. I didn't even know babies can do that so young."

"She is special, just like her mommy." Grant knelt down next Skye to caress her cheek. "I love you, Skye and I love you, sweetheart."

"We need to name her. What about Emma Grace Ward?" Grant just looked surprised at hearing his Gramsy's name. Skye chuckled. "I always liked Emma and it's simple. And Grace, well you know why."

"It's perfect. Just like her. Welcome Emma Grace Ward. We love you very much."


End file.
